


Dancing With the Unexpected

by minamiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and other stuff, it's gonna be great guys, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade is excited for prom, gets abandoned by Dave, and comforted by an unlikely friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Jadekat request by [minareen](http://minareen.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!

Jade had been so, so excited.

She had waited weeks for this night, actually. If not even longer. It had practically made her life when Dave had asked her to prom, and she practically squealed before saying yes and throwing her arms around his neck.

She had spent days and days going through magazines, looking around, trying to find the perfect dress before she settled on a pretty flowy green one; one that seemed to practically shimmer in her wake. It was pretty, it made her look beautiful, and she absolutely loved it.

Dave had told her the same thing, as they had gotten in the car to head out to prom. She had been sure that this would be the best night of her life.

She was all alone now.

She wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong, or what. All she knew was that she hadn’t even gotten to dance a single song with him before she was all alone. He was off talking to other girls, dancing with other girls, flirting with other girls, and she was absolutely miserable.

She sits at a table off to the side by herself, sipping some of the punch that she had grabbed, watching as people danced to the upbeat song that was playing, and desperately wishing that she could dance along. She watched couples move together, sway together, and she wanted to be part of it.

But she was slowly beginning to realize that Dave wouldn’t be the person that she would be part of it with.

She sits in her seat, head on her arms as she considers getting something to eat, or just getting up and walking home despite the uncomfortable heels she was wearing- she would never wear them again, probably.

“Is there a particular reason that you are moping about with an expression not unlike the one of a toddler that has dropped their ice cream cone onto the dirty sidewalk?”

Jade looks up at the familiar angry voice, quickly straightening out her expression and shooting Karkat a smile, despite not having the desire to do so in the least.

She shakes her head a little bit at the sight of Karkat in front of him- he looked uncomfortable dressed up, tugging at the suit jacket cuffs, despite how handsome he was in the black suit-grey tie combination. His hair was more tamed than usual, and even though he looked completely awkward and like he didn’t have a clue what he was doing here, it gave him more of a cute quality than anything. It helped to even out Jade’s smile and make it a little more natural.

She shakes her head in response to Karkat. “Its fine, I’m just a little lonely tonight,” she says carefully, not wanting to let Karkat catch on to her less-than-happy mood.

Karkat frowns some at her words. “Lonely? Didn’t you come here with Strider?” he asks, not understanding what had happened.

Jade takes a deep breath and bites her lip. “Well, yeah, but…” she trails off and takes a deep breath, her throat becoming mysteriously tight. No, Jade. Don’t cry at a party! You don’t wanna be that one girl. “He kind of ditched me,” she says apologetically, making a face.

Karkat raises an eyebrow and snorts a little bit at this, which kind of makes Jade even feel more like shit. Karkat immediately picks up on this, and he shakes his head quickly, sitting down in a chair next to her. “No, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just don’t understand why Dave would ditch someone like you. It’s a dick move,” he says flatly, and Jade sniffs and nods, letting out a little laugh despite herself.

He sits with her in silence for the next few minutes, and Jade just stays still and doesn’t say anything- he’ll probably get up and leave, too. He deserves to have fun at a party, anyway.

There’s a rustle of fabric and Karkat pushes his chair back, standing up. Jade bites her lip- there he goes.

But he doesn’t.

Instead he holds a hand out to her, frowning determinedly. “Well, I’m not going to let you sit around and have a pity party by yourself like this. I didn’t come with anyone, either. 

Dance with me.”

He’s not really polite about it, to be honest. He’s actually sort of rude and demanding. But then again, that’s how Karkat is. Jade can’t help but smile- Karkat was and would always be one of her best friends. She reaches up and takes his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and to the dance floor.

Karkat’s doesn’t dance that well, surprisingly enough.

Not.

He probably wouldn’t have danced at all- he didn’t have a partner, and he hated to draw attention to himself even on the best of days. But Jade was smiling, and her eyes dried and the sad look on her face turned to laughter and it was worth it to him.

He dances to the music with her, and they laugh together as they dance (except for the time that Karkat stubbed his toe and cursed for about a minute straight while Jade just stood off to the side and giggled at him).

Jade couldn’t believe it, really. As the song slowed, she does as well, coming closer to Karkat until she wraps her arms around his neck and leans close to him, and he places his hands on her waist and does the same. To her, it was absolutely perfect.

She bites her lip as she dances with him, studying the look in his face. She’s surprised to find herself thankful that Dave had ditched her- without that happening, she wouldn’t have been able to do this.

She hesitates before leaning up a little, and Karkat leans down to meet her.

It was the best kiss of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated! I take requests (and asks) (and follows) (and so on) at [Minamiren](http://minamiren.tumblr.com). Thank you, and see you next time! :)


End file.
